Love Story
by rokachuu
Summary: Includes specials like Easter, Halloween, Christmas, etc, it's mostly Kukamu... Read if you like Kukamu... Oh, and there are OCs...
1. Halloween Special

**Tuesday: This chapter is a Halloween Special!!**

**Ikuto: My favourite holiday! Is it a holiday?**

**Tuesday: I have no idea…**

**Amu: Why is it your favourite Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Because then I can scare you! -tries to hug Amu, but she runs away-**

**Tuesday: My friend, who's gonna make an account later and this will be her penname, LuckyGenius, told me to write a Halloween special, so I did. I seriously have no ideas, so the New Beginnings whole story might discontinue. Sorry readers! And please read until the end of what I typed in this chapter PLEASE!!!!**

**-**

Halloween

Normal POV

"In a week, it's already gonna be Halloween!" Kukai shouted.

"Candy! Sweet, sweet cand-ay!" Yaya cheered.

Tadase was sitting down calmly, while he tried to calm _them_ down. Then, Kairi and Kunaro walked out of the Royal Garden and spoke outside. Amu, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yume, Nagihiko and Aerro were watching the charas play.

Amu turned to Aerro. "So, how do you like being a knight?"

"Pretty fun I guess. But there's just so much work to do!"

"Hmm, you're right, but you'll get used to it."

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko stood up and walked to the threesome. "All of you calm down!" Nadeshiko screamed.

Everybody was surprised by the sudden outburst and looked to where Nadeshiko was shouting. "I can't take this anymore! Please go outside if you want to shout!"

"But Naddy-chan! You're shouting too!" Yaya backed away from Nadeshiko, who chara changed with Temari.

"Nadeshiko-chan, please change back, you're scaring poor Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko was the only one who could change Nadeshiko back immediately.

She then turned around. "Okay, Nagihiko-nii-chan!"

Tadase, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Aerro, Amu, Yume and the charas sweat dropped and whispered, "Wow, she only listens to Nagihiko."

Kairi and Kunaro came back inside wondering what had happened inside while they were chatting. "Okay, we made plans for the Halloween festival. There will be a games inside and movies playing outside. The movies will be played inside tents. The games will be set up in the classrooms. And two games per classroom. Also, the gymnasium is where the dance will be held, where everybody can socialize and where you can eat. The events will rotate every half hour or so. The people who are going to watch a movie can stay there to watch the whole movie, though they can go inside the school and play games or go to the gymnasium.

"If the people who are watching movies don't want to stay there, there will be a 10 minute break after the half hour. If they want to stay and watch the movie, that is all they are allowed to do because the festival will only be around 2 and a half hours. Any questions?" Kairi said.

Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Aerro, Amu and Yume were surprised by how much Kairi and Kunaro planned in that short time they were outside. "No questions?" Kunaro confirmed. They all nodded. Kunaro continued, "So, any ideas of what games, food and movies we'll use?"

"What about one of those basketball games in arcades?" Kukai asked. Basketball was one of his favourite sports.

"I don't know if we can afford one of those," Kairi replied.

Aerro piped in. "I know somebody who owns an arcade! I can ask him if we could borrow one. But I'm not sure how we'll set it up."

"And kareoke! A wii and an x-box can be in three classrooms. Then we can find games for those. And maybe a fortune teller in one room. And a room where you can get candy while playing some activities. The activities could include rock-paper-scissors train, a race, a game where you have to collect as many things as you can, and those things could be candy and you get those candies when you collect them, and longest line. The activities should be games that have only one winner. And there could a face painting area." Nadeshiko, Rima, Amu and Yume were full of ideas. of course, Yaya wasn't paying much attention anymore.

"Ah, Kairi! You don't need to write notes about this! We'll remember!" Yume saw Kairi with his notepad and pencil.

Everybody else laughed as Kairi tucked the supplies away. "Okay, well, I guess that concludes our meeting. We _were_ supposed to talk about the festival, and now that's taken care of. Kiro-san, please ask to borrow one of those machines. I think it will be fun for the students, too. And Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, Hinamori-san and Kanaka-san, please continue to develop ideas. Souma-san, Yuiki-san, Ramuse-san, Sanjou-san and I will help with the setting up." Tadase ordered. (I don't know what else he could do-said, shouted, etc.-so I just used ordered. But you know, _politely_)

Three Days Later

"Aahhh! We still don't have costumes!" Amu screamed.

"We can always just chara nari," Aerro suggested.

"But Nadeshiko and Nagihiko can't chara nari!"

"Then we can buy some costumes for them," Aerro replied calmly. "Which chara are you going to use if we're just going to chara nari?"

"Hmm..." Amu thought.

_If I use Ran, I'll look like a cheerleader. If I use Miki, I'll look like a painter. If I use Suu, I'll kinda look like a maid-ish. If I use Dia, I'll look like a singer. If I use Myanu, I'll probably look like a cat, but I'll chara nari to check. If I use Kanni, I don't know what I'll look like. Hmmm.... I'll chara nari with Kanni to see what it looks like,_ Amu thought.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Myanu, Kanni! Please come over her!" Amu called.

They appeared moments later. "Yeah?" they asked. "I want to chara nari with Myanu and Kanni to see what I'll look like," Amu said.

"Ah, so you're going to chara nari for Halloween?" Aerro asked.

"Maybe," Amu replied. "Myanu, you're up first!"

There was a bright light in Amu's room, and she appeared wearing a tight black bra and underwear. Cat ears were on her head, a cat tail waving behind her, and claws on her hands and feet. "Chara Nari: Amulet Black Neko!"

Aerro stared at her. "Eeepp!" Amu screeched. "I don't want to wear this!" Then the chara nari cancelled and out came a very happy chara. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" Myanu shouted.

"Some other time, maybe. Kanni, your good side then you bad side," Amu nodded at Kanni who nodded back. Light filled up the room once again, and Amu came out of the bright light. She was wearing a white dress, white wings, white boots, and white gloves. "Chara Nari: Amulet Light!"

"Ooohhh! It's pretty! Now, bad side!" Light, for the last time, shone from Amu and Amu came out wearing a black dress, black wings, black boots, and black gloves. "Chara Nari: Amulet Dark!"

"This looks exactly like Amulet Light, except black. I think you should use Amulet Dark because it looks a bit scarier. Don't you think so?" Aerro asked the charas and Amu.

"Yeah, I should use Amulet Dark if I can't find any costumes," Amu agreed.

Then both children slept. (Wow, sudden...)

The Next Day

"Guess what!" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko jumped up and down.

"What?" Amu asked.

"We can chara nari now! Last night, we were just talking then there was this light and we found ourselves dressed up as something else. Then, I heard Temari inside of me and Nagihiko could hear his chara inside of him! I don't even know when his chara was born! But I'm so happy now!" Nadeshiko explained.

"My chara is Rizumu (thank you to Reiko Hatsuki-hime and Mountain-Fire11 for the names!)." Nagihiko said.

"My chara nari is Yamato Maihime (thanks again to Mountain-Fire11)." Nadeshiko continued.

"And mine is Beat Jumper." Nagihiko followed.

"I know what I look like when I chara nari with Myanu and Kanni now! For Myanu, it's called Amulet Black Neko, and for Kanni, they're called Amulet Light and Amulet Dark," Amu announced.

Halloween Festival(I am really lazy right now and I don't think the stuff between the days will be fascinating and all. So I'm skipping to the festival!)

There was a huge crowd in the gym. The stage was set up and chairs were on it. Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Kunaro, Amu, Yume and Aerro were seated on those chairs. They waited until everybody calmed down and Tadase stood up and shouted. "The festival will begin, starting now!" He raised both his arms up and the dressed up students ran off. Tadase bought his own costume, because he didn't want everyone to see his chara nari. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were having fun in their newly found chara nari. Rima was Clown Drop, Kukai was Sky Jack, Yaya was Day Baby, Kunaro was Sneaky Spirit, Amu was Amulet Dark, Yume was Embryo Maid, and Aerro was Emotion Happy.

Once all the students were busy dancing, chatting, eating, playing or watching, the Guardians scattered around and played. Kairi was the only one who was still in the gym. He was still sitting on his chair. Kairi was the one who blew the whistle in the intercom to tell everybody that it was 30 minutes.

Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, Amu and Yume were playing soccer outside against Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kunaro and Aerro. So far, the girls were winning, according to the charas score. No one knew that Amu and Yume could play soccer so well. And no one knew that Aerro played so well too. The teams were even since Kukai was good at soccer. The final goal was the winning goal too. That made the game more tense. And, plus, even in a dress and high heels, Yume still played well. The game attracted students. In about two minutes, almost all the students were gathered around the soccer game. Half of them were cheering for the girls and the other half were cheering for the boys.

Yume and Amu whispered to each other and nodded. Then they said, "Time out!"

Both ran off and stopped behind some big trees. "I'll chara nari with Myanu and you chara nari with Naka. This way, we might have more agility. Ready?" Light pierced the shadows that Amu and Yume were in. When the light cleared, Amu had a bra, underwear, cat ears, tail and claws and Yume had a light brown bra, light brown skirt, ferret ears, tail and paws. They then quickly ran back to the soccer game.

When they appeared, the crowd was whistling and cheering. "Let's go!" The ball was thrown in and the last game started. There were kicking, blocking, jumping and running. The girls were ahead by 1, so the final goal was worth 2 points.

Kukai and Aerro were close to scoring goals, but Amu and Yume would block them. At the final second, Amu kicked the ball in and the crowd went wild. She turned around and waved. Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Kunaro, Yume and Kunaro ran towrads her. They lifted her and Yume up. All the Guardians, except Kairi, looked at the crowd and shouted, "Happy Halloween!"

After a while, the crowd broke up and they headed home. The Guardians, now including Kairi, stayed behind to clean up. "That was fun!" Amu smiled.

"What was fun?" two hands from behind Amu hugged her tightly.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped.

Tadase growled, but no one noticed. Ikuto stepped away from the darkness and showed himself. "So, what was fun?" he asked.

"Well, we were playing soccer, and we won! And we as in the girls one!" Amu smiled again.

"Ah, good job on defeating Kiddy King here," Ikuto congratulated her.

Kukai came up to Amu and helf his hand out. "Yeah! Good job!" Amu took his hand and shook it. Then, Kukai grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Meet me at the park tomorrow morning," he whispered.

Amu was blushing and Rima and Nadeshiko chuckled to themselves. "Well, I better go now. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I told them that I'd be home in 3 hours, but it's already 8:00. See you!" Amu waved as she walked away.

"I can't wait to surprise you, Hinamori!"

-

**Tuesday: I think that this chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far...**

**Ikuto: How come I wasn't at the festival? You know that Halloween is my favourite!**

**Tuesday: Well, about that... -scratches head- I just didn't have any idea where to make you come in, but you did appear after!**

**Ikuto: Hmph, that's not good enough. -pouts-**

**Tuesday: Argh, so frustrating! Oh well. Ok everybody, I am not gonna update New Beginnings unless at least 3 of you readers enter lollipopkid's contest. This ends tonight at 11:59!!!! Please, please enter it!! And review!**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT: AN ADOPTED GIRL WILL BE DELETED BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!! I'M VERY SORRY READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SUCH A LLLOOOOOOOONNNGGG TIME!!! FLAME IF YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!!!! NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON!! AND THE ORIGINAL NEW BEGINNINGS WILL BE ON HOLD, BECAUSE I LIKE WHERE THIS CHAPTER IS GOING!! IF IT GOES BACK TO THE ORIGINAL NEW BEGINNINGS, THEN I WILL ONLY UDPATE SPECIALS WHEN IT'S SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE CONTEST IS ALREADY DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO IF ANY OF YOU ENTERED, GOOD JOB! TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T, YOU SHOULD'VE!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I WILL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Tuesday~**


	2. Will You?

**Tuesday: I am very slow at updating, gomen! And I've been watching other anime, and most of them are sad!!**

**Ikuto: For example, Hitohira and Kamisama Kazoku.**

**Tuesday: And I keep on searching for the people who voice anime characters on Wikipedia, so now my favourite is voice person is Daisuke Kishio because he voices Nishida Kai and Kamiyama Samatarou!**

**Ikuto: Well, here's the chapter after Halloween, which I didn't appear much at!**

**Tuesday: -runs off while shouting- See ya!**

**-**

Will You?

xXxXxFlashbackxXxXx

_Kukai came up to Amu and helf his hand out. "Yeah! Good job!" Amu took his hand and shook it. Then, Kukai grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Meet me at the park tomorrow morning," he whispered._

_Amu was blushing and Rima and Nadeshiko chuckled to themselves. "Well, I better go now. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I told them that I'd be home in 3 hours, but it's already 8:00. See you!" Amu waved as she walked away._

_"I can't wait to surprise you, Hinamori!"_

xXxXxEnd FlashbackxXxXx

Normal POV

Amu woke up wondering why Kukai wanted to meet her at the park. She shrugged and searched her closet for something decent to where. "Argh!" Amu screamed in frustration. "Miki? The usual please!"

"Fine," was all Miki said.

She drew in her notebook and snapped her fingers. Amu was now wearing a pink sweater and a gray miniskirt. There were black boots fastened on her feet, which were up to her knees. Her hair was tied back in two pigtails, but some of her hair at the front was kept down. "Thanks so much, Miki! You're the best!" Amu hugged her chara.

"Amu-chan, it's almost 11!" Ran shouted.

Amu nodded and hurried down the stairs. She took some bread and stuffed it into her mouth. Once she swallowed, she opened the door. "I'm going to the park! I'll be back soon!" Amu then ran to the park.

At the Park

Amu could see Kukai on the swings when she neared the park. Kukai saw her too, so he waved to her. She waved back with a smile. "Hinamori, what took you so long?" he asked sarcastically.

They both laughed for a while. Then, Kukai stood up from his swing and ran to an ice cream cart. He bought a vanilla for him and a strawberry for Amu. Amu wondered what Kukai was going to do, so she followed him and found out that he was buying ice cream for both of them.

"Hey, Kukai! You didn't have to buy ice cream for me!" Amu joked.

"I know. You have to pay me back," Kukai said with a straight face, but he couldn't keep it long enough. He started laughing at the look on Amu's face. "Just kidding! Don't give me that kind of face!"

"Waah! You're so mean!" Amu lightly punched him.

"You're acting like a little kid now!"

"I'm still a kid, aren't I?"

Kukai sighed and finished his ice cream before Amu even had the chance to lick hers. He stood up and threw his napkin into a garbage can. When he came back, Amu was almost done. "So, why did you want to meet me here?" Amu asked curiously.

"Umm, I'll tell you later. Right now let's have some fun!" Kukai grinned.

"Fine, but you have to promise that you'll tell me before I go back home," Amu agreed.

Kukai nodded and took Amu's hand and took her to the slide. He pushed her down when they were there. Kukai went down before Amu even got out, and when they came out, Amu was on top of Kukai. "Eeep! Gomen, Kukai!" Amu quickly stood up and brushed off the sand.

"It's okay, I wasn't hurt," he reassured her.

They played for about 30 minutes. Amu asked to stop when she began huffing a lot. "I have to go soon, so you have to tell me now," Amu demanded.

"Okay. Close your eyes. When I count to 3, open them," Kukai instructed. She just nodded and closed her eyes.

"One, two," Kukai got closer to Amu. "Three."

Amu opened her eyes as soon as Kukai's lips met hers. They stayed like this for about a minute. Amu broke the kiss gasping for breath. "Why did you do that?" Amu asked.

"That was why I wanted to meet you here," Kukai replied.

Kukai continued. "Actually, that was part of why I wanted you to come here. The other reason was this." He paused.

"What?" Amu begged for him to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amu gasped and went red. "Umm, errr… Can I tell you the answer tomorrow?"

Kukai nodded and watched Amu walk away. _I asked her what I've always wanted to ask her, but why do I feel sad?_ he thought.

Amu's House

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Amu screamed into her pillow. It muffled her voice a bit, so her parents didn't hear her.

"What's up?" Myanu flew to her.

Dia answered before Amu. "Kukai asked her out!"

"What?! Really?! Say yes! Say yes!" Miki and Ran jumped up and down in the air.

"EEHHHHHH????????" Amu pulled her pillow from her face. "Well, why then?" she calmed down.

"Well, ummm, you know, because, ummm…" Miki and Ran studdered.

Suu, Dia, Myanu and Kanni chorused together. "They both like Daichi!"

"We do not!" Miki screamed.

"Then WHY?" Amu joined.

"Because, ummmm… Ah! Because we just want Amu to experience what it's like to go on a date!" Miki thought.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Ran whispered.

"That was just a lie, stupid," Miki whispered back, with sweat dropping on her forehead.

Ran mouthed "oh". "Yeah," Miki said.

"Well, I guess that's my answer for now. But why do you think he'd want to date me?" Amu asked.

"Haven't you noticed yet, desu?" Suu widened her eyes.

"No, what?"

"He--" Suu's voice was muffled by Ran, Miki and Dia's hands. Myanu and Kanni just looked at each other and shrugged. "So what?" Amu asked again.

"We don't know!" Ran, Miki and Dia lied.

"Tell me now, or I'll strangle you all, except Myanu and Kanni since they're not doing anything." Amu said with a freaky voice.

Ran and Suu screamed in fear. Miki and Dia were chatting with each other. "She can't really strangle us to death." "Yes, if she does, she'll lose one of her would-be-selves." Both nodded after every sentence. "_Should_ we tell her?" Miki asked Dia. "I guess so, she really wants to know.

They flew back to Amu. "Kukai likes you," Miki said. "Yup, everyone has known for quite a while now!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Amu was shocked.

"Because we don't know how you'll react," Dia replied honestly.

Amu sighed and lied back down on her bed. "I guess I just have to tell him tomorrow."

She turned off the lights and closed her eyes. "Good night Amu-chan!" her charas whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back.

-

**Tuesday: I wonder how Kukai should react to this.**

**Ikuto: How come it became so crowded in here?**

**Tuesday: Because the Flock are here again!**

**Ikuto: But I can't see them!**

**Tuesday: Of course, it's pitch black.**

**Iggy: Yeah, lucky for you, you can actually see everyday. I can't see at all! Well, except when it's white.**

**Nudge: Uh-huh. I still don't know your names.**

**Tuesday: Uhh, Nudge, it's only me and Ikuto here.**

**Angel and Gazzy: We're hungry.**

**Tuesday: You guys can come to my house later. Then I'll give you chocolate chip cookies, made from the oven!**

**Max: Yay cookies!**

**Tuesday and Max: Notice who didn't talk yet?**

**Tuesday: I'll make him talk. Fang, talk or else I won't put you in any of my Maximum Ride stories.**

**Fang: Fine.**

**Tuesday: There he talked! Okay, enough chit-chat! Review please! I'm not gonna add another chapter until I get 15 reviews in total!**


	3. We're Together!

**Tuesday: Only BrittBritt15998 reviewed! You're the best reader/reviewer out there! And I changed my name! Well, not my pen name, but my NAME. It was Yume-chan before, and now it's Tuesday! I changed the "Yume-chan"s in the conversations into "Tuesday" too.**

**Ikuto: Hmm… Nice name…(sarcastic)**

**Tuesday: Meany!**

**Ikuto: Yeah I'm mean.**

**Tuesday: Fang, Max, can you take him outside? He's being mean to me!**

**Fang and Max: Sure. –carries Ikuto out-**

**Tuesday: Now let's go to the chapter!**

**Max: Tuesday does not own Shugo Chara or Maximum Ride. She forgot to do the disclaimer on the other chapter…**

**-**

We're Together!

Amu's POV

My alarm clock went off and woke me up. I yawned and stood up. I yawned some more before walking towards my bathroom to brush my teeth. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Myanu and Kanni followed me in. Apparently, they woke up too.

"Remember, Amu-chan! You have to tell Kukai your answer!" Ran reminded me.

I groaned a reply before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and put my uniform on. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast and found that mom, dad and Ami weren't there. There was a note on the fridge and I read it aloud. "Dear Amu-chan, sorry that we couldn't take you to grandma's house. We figured that you would be busy with your schoolwork, so we decided to leave without you. We'll be staying here for a week or more. You can order dinner or cook your own. And remember to cook some food for Aerro-kun too. See you soon. Love mom, dad and Ami. Oh, so now I'm stuck here?"

_Toasted bread is good_, I thought. I looked for some bread and the toaster. I found the bread two minutes later, but I couldn't find the toaster. "Suu, can you toast bread?" I asked her.

"Maybe, desu!" Suu answered. "This shouldn't taste like lead, so toast this bread, desu!"

"Hey, you can do what I can do when we chara nari now!" I exclaimed.

I stuffed the bread into my mouth and slipped my feet into my shoes. I ran out the door and to the school. I woke up earlier than usual, which was late, but reading the note and looking for the bread and toaster wasted my time. _I shouldn't have read that note until later! Now I'm going to be extra late! I should've woken up earlier and go to school with Aerro! _I thought.

I ran as fast I could without doing chara change with Ran. She kept pestering me about how I should just chara change with her so I could get to school faster and not run out of breath. I said no, because I wanted to improve my running and that I wasn't in the mood in chara changing today.

I managed to arrive in my class after 15 minutes school started. "Himamori-san, you're really late today!" Nikaido-sensei had told me. I shrugged it off and heard the shouts of 'Cool and Spicy'. I stared out the window again, like I did everyday.

Class resumed, but I didn't pay attention. I wasn't called on to answer questions either, so I was lucky since I didn't know anything we were talking about. I waited and waited for the bell to ring to tell us that it was our recess.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell rang loudly and interrupted Nikaido-sensei. I packed my stuff and headed to my locker. When I was close to my locker, I noticed that Kukai was walking towards my locker too. I walked faster and reached it before him. I opened it, stuck my stuff and closed it again. I was about to head outside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hinamori," a voice said. And that voice was, of course, Kukai.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently.

"Do you have an answer for me?"

"I'll tell you after school," I replied.

Kukai nodded and walked away. I wondered why he was so desperate about hearing my answer. I thought and thought all recess, and came up with a possible solution: he _might_ like me. I still wasn't sure about it, but that was my only choice.

The bell rang again and everybody went back to their classrooms. I hurried to mine and sat down. This time, I paid attention, but still didn't get asked any questions. The time flew by quicker than I expected and it was lunch. I guess if you do class work, time flies by.

I went back to my locker to get my lunch and I headed to the cafeteria. I ate with my friends, and we sat right across where Kukai was sitting. He was sitting with Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kunaro, and his other friends. Aerro was sitting with me. He was still new here, so I had to show him around.

I ate my lunch as fast as I could without looking suspicious. I finished in about 7 minutes. I then left the room and went outside. "Kanni, can I chara nari with you right now?" I asked her.

"Why?" Kanni answered with a question,

"I just want to right now. This is the first time I've heard any chara ask why when they want to chara nari."

"It's just because you don't need to chara nari. There's no trouble around."

Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Myanu agreed by nodding their heads. "Argh, fine. I'm gonna go walk around the school. I'm bored."

I walked around the school about 10 times until it was time to start our final classes. This time, I was asked some questions and I got all of them right. I really didn't care whether I was correct or not. I just wanted to think of something other than my answer. And, then, I realized that Kukai didn't talk to me since recess. _Something must be up_, I thought.

"Himamori-san, what is the answer to question 8?" Nikaido-sensei broke my thoughts.

"It is 635," I answered.

"Correct."

This continued for a while, and it was after school.

I went up to Kukai and dragged him away to behind the school. Nobody ever goes there after school anyways. "Umm, Kukai… My answer is y-y-ye-yes. Yes, I will go out with you," I stuttered, my face totally flushed.

"Ah! You will?" Kukai voice sounded really happy. _So he does like me…_ I thought.

I nodded and hugged him. What I didn't notice, until the next day, was that there was a school newspaper photographer following us. He had taken a picture of us hugging, but he didn't here what we were talking about. We were the talk of the day the next day.

And, surprisingly, I didn't mind.

-

**Tuesday: I think I should getIkuto back in here. It's really cold out there…**

**Max: I don't think you should! He was mean to you, so you have to be mean to him!**

**Tuesday: But it's already been like an hour. I'm a bit worried. I'll just look out the window… AAAHHHH!!!!! He's frozen!**

**Max: Woah, cool!**

**Tuesday: -opens door and drags Ikuto inside- Noo!!! Don't die!!! The ice will melt if you review! 5 reviews and he's free! Until I get 5 more reviews, which are from different people, Iggy will be doing the conversations with me! First 5 reviews will get virtual hugs and/or kisses from Ikuto and/or Kukai! And I'm really sorry for the extra short chapter. T-T**

**Iggy: I came out of nowhere! And now I predict that Tuesday will come hug me.**

**Tuesday: You bet I will!**


	4. Christmas Special

**Tuesday: Yay! It's finally Christmas! And here's a Christmas Special for you readers!**

**Iggy: Christmas?! Is there snow? Will I get presents?**

**Tuesday: Yes, it's Christmas. Yes, there's snow, well, where we are right now. And I don't know if you'll get presents, Iggy. Ask the rest of the Flock.**

**Iggy: -runs off looking for Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel-**

**Tuesday: -sigh- I'm so lonely now... I don't own Shugo Chara or Maximum Ride...**

-

Christmas

Normal POV

Amu picked up the phone right after it rang the second time. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Amu-koi!" Kukai was on the line.

"Since when did you call me that?" she stuttered. Amu was blushing crazily.

She heard a chuckle. "I bet you that you're blushing? Am I right?"

Amu sighed and asked why he called her. "Well, Tadase told me that we're going to have a Guardian meeting today and that I should tell you," Kukai explained. "We're going to meet at the Royal Garden at about 11:00."

"Okay, thanks Kukai!"

"Yup, no problem. I have to go, bye," and Kukai hung up.

Amu put the phone back and told her parents about it. They understood quickly and gave her permission to go. She also told Aerro about it, but he already knew. She ate her breakfast, which was toast, and took a short bath. While she was brushing her teeth, the phone rang again. Amu heard Aerro answer it. "Amu-chan! It's Tadase!"

She ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from her mom's hand. Amu ran back to her bathroom and sat on the toilet. "Hello?" she answered again.

"Hinamori-san, is that you?" It was definitely Tadase.

"Yeah! What do you want?" she asked politely.

"Did Souma-san tell you that we are going to have a meeting today?"

"Yes. I'm just getting ready."

"I changed the time of the meeting, and we are going to have it at 10:00 instead. It's because Yuiki-san has ballet practice and Fujisaki-san has dance practice."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Amu said. "Bye!"

She hung up and put the phone down. Amu looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45. "It's already 9:45!" she screamed. Without taking the phone with her, she ran out the bathroom door, chose a red shirt, a plaid skirt and red boots. She tied her hair into two pig tails with black ribbons and clipped her bangs with a red "x" clip.

"We're going now! We'll be back soon!" she shouted as she struggled to put her boots on at the front door. Finally, they were on and Amu and Aerro ran all the way to the school. She saw Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kairi, Kunaro and Yume were waiting at the gate.

"Ah! Amu-chan, Aerro-kun!" Nadeshiko hugged them as they were approaching.

Both were greeted at the gate by everyone else. "So, uh, where are Kukai-kun and Yaya?" Amu asked.

"We don't know. But I'm guessing both of them are running late. It's rare for them though," Nagihiko answered.

They waited for a few more minutes and Kukai and Yaya appeared with tons of bags. Amu was the first to run up to them. "Do you guys need help carrying those?" she offered.

"Oh, sure, Amu-chan! That'd be great!" Kukai nodded an approval. Yaya stumbled along as Amu picked up a few bags.

Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kairi, Kunaro, Yume and Aerro followed suit and suggested to carry a bag each. With all of them helping, they managed to get to the Royal Garden within a few minutes. "What are these for, anyway?" Yume asked.

"You'll find out soon. Let the meeting start first," Kukai grinned.

Tadase brought out a list. "Since it's almost Christmas, I was planning that we could throw a party here at the school. The first question is, when should we do it? Before Christmas Day, on Christmas Day, or after Christmas Day?"

"Let's have a vote, then! Whoever wants it to be before Christmas raise your hand up!" Aerro said.

Nobody raised their hands up. He continued. "After Christmas!"

No one again. "On Christmas!"

Everyone raised their hands up. "Christmas it is!" he shouted.

"Now that that's over with, we'll divide up the duties. They are to organize the events of the party, buy the things we need for the party, clean up the area where the party will be, and to give invitations to the students of the school. Who wants to organize the events?"

Kairi and Kunaro both raised their hands up. "We'll do it," they both said.

Tadase nodded and put their names on the list. "Buying?"

Kukai, Amu and Nadeshiko raised their hands up. "Cleaning?" Rima and Yume raised their hands up. "So that means that Fujisaki-san, Yuiki-san, Kiro-san and I will give the invitations."

"Umm! Actually, Yaya thinks that Yaya could help clean!"

Tadase just nodded and scratched out her name and wrote it beside Rima and Yume's. "Is that all?" And everyone nodded. "Okay. Sanjou-san, Ramuse-san, tell me the events, and I'll tell Souma-san, Hinamori-san and Fujisaki-san what they need to buy."

After that, everyone were busy. Except for Kukai, Amu and Nadeshiko, since they still didn't know what they needed to buy. In about 20 minutes, Kairi and Kunaro showed Tadase their list of events. Tadase then told Kukai, Amu and Nadeshiko what they needed to buy. He also said that they could buy anything else that was Christmas-y. **(I don't know the events right now, so I don't know the stuff they need to buy)**

They took some money and rode the bus to the mall. They went to a lot of stores and bought a few things from each. When all the supplies were bought, Kukai sat on a bench. He was the one carrying most of the heavy things, so he was tired. Amu carried the remaining heavy things, and Nadeshiko carried the small and light ones. "I think that's enough for today!" Kukai heaved. "I can't stand up anymore!"

Amu giggled and looked at the pile of what they bought; it was _gigantic_. Nadeshiko came back from a vending machine and saw Kukai on the bench. "Let's go back. Kukai might die before we reach the bus station if we buy some more!" Amu nodded and Kukai jumped up and cheered.

"We're finally leaving!" he shouted.

"Shush! People will hear you and think we're crazy lunatics!" Amu quieted him.

They rested for a few minutes. They left the mall and rode on the bus back to the school. Kairi and Kunaro saw them and helped bring the supplies inside. The party was going to be in the gym and on the fields. There was going to be a horse ride, a ski and snowboard hill, and a campfire to keep the guests warm. The gym was going to have food, such as donuts and hot chocolate, and some winter games. The younger kids could go to the Santa Clause, who was fake of course, and tell him what they would like as a Christmas present.

Kukai, Amu and Nadeshiko bought everything the party needed, except for the food, since the food would spoil if they left it for a while. Tadase, Nagihiko and Aerro came back by lunchtime and the Guardians went home after Tadase said that they did a good job in organizing the party. Nadeshikoa nd Nagihiko were the first ones to leave, then Yaya, then Rima after Kukai. Amu and Aerro left before Tadase. Once they got home, they drank some hot chocolate and ate their lunch.

Christmas Day/Before the Party

It was finally the party and the Guardians showed up an hour early to fix whatever was needed to fix. Tadase bought the food and setted them down onto a long table, with the help of Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Kunaro and Aerro. Amu asked Nikaido to be Santa Clause, and he gladly said yes.

Party

People started showing up at the given time and soon, the gym was crowded. There were also some families outside because they couldn't all fit in the gym. The Guardians brought their skis and snowboards with them, just in case they would go down the hill. And they did. Amu didn't have to chara change this time though. Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Rima, Kairi and Yaya skied, while Kukai, Kunaro, Amu, Yume and Aerro snowboarded. They had races, and Nadeshiko, Kukai, Amu and Yume would usually win.

Amu also invited Utau and Ikuto to the party as well. They said they would come if they had time, and they did. Utau sang a couple of Christmas songs before she had some fun. Amu and Utau wanted Ikuto to play his violin, and he gave up and said yes. He brought his violin with him and stood on the stage. Ikuto played Yume no Tsubomi and Utau and Amu sang. **(Remember that Amu heard Utau sing this song before, so I want her to sing as well)**

Everyone listening clapped and cheered as they sand the last words. Amu and Utau waved and the curtain closed. Ikuto jumped off the stage and stood behind Nikaido. "You're Santa Clause?" he stifled a laugh. Nikaido rolled his eyes and ignored him. He continued to ask what the children wanted as a present.

At around 8 pm, everyone started to leave.

After Party

Amu remembered that Kukai still didn't tell them what the bags were for. "Hey, Kukai, you still haven't told us why you and Yaya brought bags that day we had the meeting."

"Well, now you get to know." Kukai led them to the small Christmas tree and pointed at the bottom. There were presents of all sizes.

"You mean they were actually presents for us?" Amu asked in disbelief. "But what about you? You don't get presents."

"I met Yaya on my way to the mall before we got to the school. She asked me what I was doing, and I told her that I was buying some things. She kept asking me what kind of things and I gave up and told her that I was buying presents for the Guardians. She told me that she could help. I think _she_ could've bought _me_ a present, but it really doesn't matter if I don't get anything."

He then handed out the boxes to everyone. Kukai did get one present, and, of course, it was from Yaya. When everyone was busy opening the gifts, Amu dragged Kukai out of the gym and by the campfire. "Here's a present from me!" she stepped closer to Kukai.

Amu then went on her toes so she was around the same height as Kukai. "Merry Christmas," and she gently kissed him.

At that moment, fireworks exploded and lit the night sky. What a coincidence.

-

**Tuesday: The last part was the best! I loved it!**

**Iggy: Yeah, sweet. And it _is_ as coincidence that there were fireworks!**

**Tuesday: Yup! And that's probably the last chapter of this year! I might make a New Year's _Eve_ chapter, but I'm not sure. I'm definitely going to make a New Year's chapter though.**

**Iggy: Oh, and guess what! I do get presents!**

**Tuesday: Yay! You get presents! And I'm gonna give you a present to!**

**Iggy: What is it then?**

**Tuesday: It's a surprise! I'll give it to you later. But for now--**

**Everyone(and I mean _everyone_ that I know of, in anime/manga/book/media and real people): MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
